Call Me Princess
by sadiekanetheevilmarshmallow
Summary: Annabeth is a princess whose identity is kept e is only to go to public when she turns 16.But her identity is still a secret to those around her. Percy is the school heart throb with a secret to keep. What happens when their two worlds collide?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. **

**There is one part that mentions that when you are 16 , you enter the first year of high school, if this is wrong, **

**please ****do not blame me and if you tell me, I won't change it still but please don't think I'm arrogant or something 'cos**

** it just ****needs to be that way so I can't change please do tell me still if it's wrong so I won't make the same **

**mistake ****again.**

**Also, I won't be updating very frequently due to these things called "homework" , "school and "PSLE"**

**Thank You & Hakuna Matata **

**Sadie**

**Disclaimer: Well, I'm pretty sure that I'm a random girl in Singapore and not a multi-millionaire man that lives**

** in ****Texas and owns a very awesome book series.**

** Chapter 1 **

**3rd Person's POV **

_A beautiful face was balanced on a slender hand, an intricate tiara balanced on her curly gold hair. And her eyes, God, _

_her eyes! Her striking stormy gray eyes seemed to analyze your every single move and penetrate your soul. She always_

_ looked like she was thinking a million thoughts at once._ Her name was Annabeth Chase, or Princess Annabeth, or the

Princess-without-a-name-nor-face, as the commoners better knew her as.A queer name is it not?Why is she called

this,you ask. Well, it is because of a tradition this country of hers has. In Valesterin, a country much like modern Britain,

they have this tradition where the princess's identity is kept secret from the public for the first fifteen years of her

life,the only bit of information leaked to the public would be a picture of the baby sleeping which only confirms the

baby's hair colour. In that 15-year time span she will be taught everything in the castle. Then when she turns 16 and

enters her first year of high school, she will be secretly moved into a small house in the country and go to a public high

school. There she will learn all about her commoners so as to serve her people better. She will stay there till she turns

18, which is when her identity will be revealed. But obviously, there is a catch. To make it interesting, every citizen 7

years old and above will be able to vote for who they think is the princess. The people who voted for the real princess

would get a thousand Valesterin dollars. But if somebody other than the princess got the highest number of votes,that

person would be adopted by the royal family and raised as their own together with the real royal princess. But that

would be too embarrassing for the Royal family so the poor princess would be forced to go through a lot of classes to

ensure that that this would not be the case. This poor princess happened to be Annabeth. So she sits in a room with

an old lady droning on and on about something she already knew about when she was 9. When is this ever going to

end?She thought. She brightened up when she remembered that she was going to join a normal school in a few weeks

and could leave this dreary old teacher behind. Who knows, she might make a few friends. How would the people in

school be like?Cool?Weird?Coolishly weird? Bitchy?She was struck out of her thoughts when her expensive digital

wristwatch buzzed. Finally, she thought,class is over for the day.

**Annabeth's POV **

I stood up and got out of the room before the old lady finished talking.I know it was rude but I just couldn't wait to get

out of there. As soon as I got to my rooms, I stripped out of the horrid dress I had to wear and put on a more

comfortable t-shirt and shorts. My mom would kill me if she saw me wearing this. It was apparently 'against all the rules

of a princess and absolutely embarrassing for me, as the Queen'. Like I care. Thankfully I had managed to get myself

the floor plans of the castle. As a result,I found out that from my rooms, I could get to the stables, in the stables there

was a trapdoor where I could lead a horse into a field that was perfect for riding in. I took a water bottle from a cabinet

in one of the rooms in my room which was actually a suite, a really big suite. I pressed a hidden panel in a wall and a

hidden door swung open noiselessly. It made a huge racket when I first opened it ,but after using it so many times,it

became utterly soundless.I turned on my flashlight and walked down the winding stairwell. Soon , I came to the end of

the steps.I put on my riding gear and took a saddle from the wall.I quietly led my beautiful stallion, Starlight, to the

trapdoor and was about to lead him through it when I heard a horse neigh. I paused and sighed. It was my first horse,

Sir Ronald Archibald Arthur Frances the Third. Sir Ronald Archibald Arthur Frances III was the best steed in the nation

until he got bone cancer. The best veterinarians were tending to him at the moment, but I was afraid that I might have

to let him go."Hey there, you now why I can't bring you right?"I murmured softly into Sir Ronald Archibald Arthur Frances

III's ear. He neighed softly.I went back to Starlight and entered the trapdoor. Just before I closed the trapdoor, I

looked at Sir Ronald Archibald Arthur Frances III and whispered, "Bye,"

**LINEBREAK THAT BRINGS YOU TO ? LAND**

**(A/N: Did anyone else notice that till now, Annabeth has only talked to a horse?No?Oh well.)**

**A certain green-eyed boy's POV**

I sighed as I lay down on the hidden field of grass I had found. So peaceful and quiet that I could almost forget all

my troubles. AKA being the most popular guy in school, having to deal with all the girls saying that they're the

princess, trying to get me to hook up with them,and of course, working in the premium hair due shop where no

doubt, all the blonde hair dye would be sold out due to the blonde princess. Other colours would be sold too of

course,but we can expect the blonde hair due to be the most there be a single non-blonde girl in school

at all this year?Well, I could expect my rebellious punk cousin, Thalia, to not dye her hair, and maybe a few other

of my female friends who are either a) a tomboy b) not interested c)...yeah, I think

that's all. WHY?! Just then, I could hear the thumping of hooves on the ground.I scrambled to the bushes to hide. Did I

mention that I was tresspassing on some rich person's property? No? Anyways,a blonde beauty came by riding on a

horse. I couldn't see enough of her face to recognise her in the streets, but it was enough to know that she was

beautiful. Her honey blonde hair cascaded down her back in princess curls, reflecting sunlight off her flowy, glossy hair,

making her seem like a goddess.**(A/N:Ha!A pun!)**Her skin seemed flawless, a perfect shade of peaches and cream that

wasn't too fair or too tan, it was just... just right. She was so beautiful that I rubbed my eyes in disbelief. Unfortunately,

my elbow brushed by a random tree branch that made a rustling sound. The blonde's head shot up and started

scanning her surroundings.''Must be a bunny rabbit or something,'' she muttered. Her voice sounded like music. It

wasn't fair how could anyone be this perfect, all I had to hope was that she wasn't smart or nice."But, bunny rabbits

don't live in these areas so it's most likely some other random organism. Maybe the..." then she started going on

about weird scientific names, climates and all. In short,she was smart and perfect. Well, almost. All

of a sudden, a squirrel appeared out of nowhere and bumped into her horse and fell back limp, onto the ground. She

immediately bent down and scooped up the squirrel. She used some leaves and some sap from a tree to bind up the

squirrel's hind leg."Let's get you to my home,"she said, and galloped away. Weird, I thought,she said 'home' in a kind

of bitter tone. Anyway, it was settled.

That mysterious girl, was perfect.

**A/N**

**So?**

**How was it?**

**Is it good enough?**

**Please tell me if you find any mistakes.**

**Umm...**

**Follow?**

**Anyway,**

**Review please!**

**Hakuna Matata,**

**Sadie**

**P.S Anyone who reviews gets virtual cookies. But don't eat too much or you'll become virtually chubby.**

**(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi.**

**NOTE: CALYPSO REMY IS THE CALYPSO IN THE **

**ALLENS IS A RANDOM PERSON.**

**Also, I apologise for changing Calypso's hair colour.**

**Sadie**

**Disclaimer:**

**A**

**B**

**C**

**D**

**E**

**F**

**G**

**RICK RIORDAN'S CHASING ME**

**A MAGIC KNIFE**

**A MAGIC HAIR **

**A RANDOM MAGIC UNDERWEAR**

**SO NOW I'M RUNNING FOR MY LIFE **

**'COS RICK RIORDAN'S GOT A KNIFE**

**Wait, what? Sorry, I don't own PJO**

Chapter 2

Percy's POV

"Hi,welcome to Aphrodite's Premium Hair Dye Shop,"I welcomed in the first customer of the day. Just like expected,

she had covered up her face in an attempt to not be recognised. She hurriedly bought a few bottles of blonde

dye, paid and got out. The typical customers we got this year were princess hopefuls and overcaring moms.

I watched the clock.

3...2...1!

Right on the dot, the doors burst open and Calypso sashayed in. We all knew that Calypso Allens was a

fake blonde, unlike my other friend, Calypso Remy, who was a real blonde and hated her hair colour and her name.

She insisted we all call her Cal. Calypso draped her hardly clad body onto the counter. She put one manicured finger

on my chest and trailed it up and down slowly. Disgusted would be an understatement."So...Percy, my

parents are going out of town this weekend and I was wondering if you would like to come over to my house

and stay for the night..." she said suggestively."How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not interested

Calypso, now can you leave and let me work in peace?" I asked. She pouted and leaned forward to show more of

her, ahem, assets. Apparently unconvinced that any sane boy would not want to spend the night alone

with her,she repeated loudly,"I don't think you heard me properly, Percy, my parents are going out of town this

weekend and I was wondering if-" She was cut off by the doors being burst through by my punk cousin,Thalia.

"Well,wonder no more, Barbie, the answer is NO!" Thalia said. She pushed a protesting Calypso out of the

shop and into the streets."Bye! I hope to see you never again," Thalia said brightly, " now, scram!" Calypso

stormed off muttering something about killing someone. " It looked like you needed help, Kelp Head," Thalia

said,"Anyway, I brought breakfast of pancakes." She held out a lunchbox. " Are they blue?" I questioned

suspiciously." Yes, now take it!" she sighed. I happily complied. I hungrily dug into the fluffy blue pancakes.

Mmmmmmm...

Nothing beats homemade.

EVER.

All of a sudden, a teen about five years older than me stumbled into theshop. He clumsily fell down and almost

knocked down a pyramid of hair dye that had took me all morning to stack. He came up to me and asked,"Uhhh...

can I have some brow dye?" Thalia snorted. "Sorry, we don't sell dye for eyebrows, but we have brown hair dye

if you want."she said. "Uhhh...Whatever she said browN hair dye please, all your brown hair dye." he exaggerated

the 'n' as he flushed a crimson red.

Wait. All?! I thought in shock. It was the blonde season, why was he buying brown? "Uhh...We have more than

one shade of brown so..."I trailed off. "Ummm... The colour that would look the nicest on a girl please,"he replied.

Great, two awkward teens.

I gave him a choice of a light caramel brown or a slightly light chestnut brown.

He took all the slightly light chestnut brown colour, (AKA Mysterious Wood Elf) paid for it and left.

" Weird guy," Thalia commented. "That doesn't cover half of it." I murmured.

Annabeth's POV

Time flew by like an arrow. Soon, it was only just two excruciatingly long days till my first day in a normal school.

Only two. My tutors were in a frenzy, trying to cram in last minute stuff into my brain. My servants were also in a

frenzy, helping me pack all the necessary and unnecessary stuff. Examples of unnecessary : Two trunkfuls of fancy

dresses, extremely expensive branded makeup and ankle-breaking high heels. I knew that I would have to get

normal stuff and all like t-shirts, shorts, jeans, sneakers and most importantly, hair dye. Brown hair dye.

Since I was a blonde,I knew that I was going to be accused of dying my hair blonde.

After all, my hair was a rare honey blonde.

Like, honey, honey blonde.

It was so honey-ish, that it honestly looked dyed.

Meanwhile, the squirrel that I had brought home scampered around my room. I had decided to call it Small Bob.

Small Bob had refused to leave my house so I decided to keep it as a pet. At first I was worried about my mother

seeing it but apparently the squirrel was already terrified of my mother and could sense her from miles away. Every

time he sensed her, he would bolt to my bed and hide under it.

I wish I could do that.

Smart squirrel.

"Psst, Joshua!" I called for the baker's son. Joshua was only five years older than me and the person of closest age

group with were also neutral friends, I mean, how many friends can you find in an isolated castle?

Exactly,close to none. He came scrambling and slipping in the hallway. He cast furtive glances all around him

as if being chased by bloodthirsty gummy bears(he had a phobia of gummy bears for some weird unknown

reason). He snuck into my room somewhat ''stealthily", if you count making a big ruckus that could wake up

the dead , he would make a GIGANTIC ruckus that would cause an earthquake so...yeah, it was

an improvement. In his hands, was all the stuff that I needed. It was all in a backpack. He said he did not have

enough time to find girl clothes so I would have to wear his clothes and sneakers.

Meh.

It doesn't matter.

I took a peek into the bag and seeing the bottles of hair dye nestled among the clothes, I sighed in relief.

I hugged Joshua .

"You remembered!" He nodded sheepishly and was about to reply when a sharp

voice called out. "Annabeth! Where are you? We have decided to give you extra lessons, we cannot take the risk

and make you a liability for our family image!" Queen Athena said as she walked down the hall. We froze.

Joshua was not allowed in my room. If he was caught, my "Brown Hair" project would all be over and Joshua's

parents would lose his job.

I shoved the back pack into his hands and pushed him under my bed with Bob just as my mother entered the room.

That was WAY too close.

Suddenly, what Queen Athena had just said dawned on me."WHAT?! Mother, you promised you would allow me to

relax before the day itself! You promised!" I exclaimed. " Hush your foolish chatter, this is our family image at stake!

We need you to be ready for the day when it comes! If you are not chosen during the Choosing Ceremony our

family image will be tarnished! '' A cauldron of bottled up emotions rose from the pit of my stomach.

All those time spent in those torturous lessons, my only happy thought was this break that my mother

had promised me.

Now, it was gone.

Just like that.

" You can't do this to me Mother, I have my rights. You want me to prove my worth?Fine. Rule 2375 page 6780 of the

second edition law book clearly states that-" I was cut off by my mother who countered me with another law."Rule 1

page 1 of First Edition Law Book clearly states that royalty of highest rank is to be respected most of all. Royalty of

lower rank is to follow instructions of the royalty of highest rank regardless. I am of higher rank than you,no?"

Ugh, sometimes, having the smartest person in the country as your mother is not the best thing in the world.

"Fine, Mother,fine. I'll do as you say like a obedient little am I to you anyway? Nothing but a slave come

to help you improve the family image. I have no identity , I never even had one. In fact,my whole

life was controlled the day I was I should dress, how I should walk, talk,behave, how to do anything

at all! All controlled by you! Nothing is by my own choice. Nothing. So tell me what I am to you, so I can stop

humiliating myself by actually believing that I am something to me. Am I a daughter to you?" I ranted. Years

of pent up emotions burst out of me. There were tears in my eyes that I desperately fought back. I could not

show weakness. Not of a sudden, my head was snapped back and my cheek was stinging. I cupped

my cheek in shock. My _mother_ had slapped time, I did not fight the tears. "Thank you for telling me what I

am worth to you. Loving parents don't hit their children, _Mother." _

Athena stared at her hand in shock. She looked at my face, where there was most likely a red hand print.

" Rule 5 page 2 of the First Edition Law of any kind towards a child under 21 is strictly

royalty of highest rank is not immune to this rule." I stated, my voice and face blank. Queen Athena seemed to

understand what I meant. "Get out of my room, My Queen," my voice trembled with emotions. Queen Athena exited

the room in a daze.

I sank to the floor and sobbed uncontrollably. Joshua and Bob crawled out from beneath the bed and

came to my side. Bob jumped onto my knee while Joshua scratched his head as if thinking of something." Aha!" he

said." I arranged for something to be delivered here to lighten up your mood, and keep you company for those two

years." Joshua padded over to the door and peered outside. He smiled and brought two things in. One was a picnic

basket with a cloth covering the top and the other was an amazingly wide birdcage, also covered with cloth. He

passed them both to me. " Take them as presents for the two years I'll be missing," he grinned.

" Wait... You'll be missing those two years? You said you'd visit!" A sudden wave of realisation washed

over me. I hugged Joshua tightly, my previous foul mood lightening a little. " Joshua! Don't tell me you finally got

into college!" Joshua grinned and nodded sheepishly." Josh! This is great! Why didn't you tell me earlier?!" Joshua

told me that he wanted to keep it a surprise. He gestured to the stuff he had brought over and asked me which

one I'd like to open first. I chose the birdcage. I took off the cloth, revealing

the contents of the birdcage. The amazingly wide birdcage was split into two in the middle. On one side was an owl,

EXACTLY like Hedwig, Harry Potter's owl, and in the other side was a beautiful tiny blue started to sing

a mesmerising tune that I got lost in."Omigosh! Joshua thank you so much!They're beautiful!" I gushed. Joshua

grinned."Now the basket," he passed it to me. I opened it revealing an adorable toy poodle puppy

and an even more adorable calico kitten. They were both sleeping and hugging each other. It was a

heart-warming sight that immediately made me go "Awwwww..." Joshua Looked pretty happy with himself."Name

them!" He said. "Hmmm...well...I'll need to know their gender first," I said.

He then told me that the owl was male, the blue bird was female, the puppy was male and the kitten a female. I

considered VERY carefully before naming them." Hmmm... I think I'll name the owl Hedwig.." I said. Joshua

nodded," After Harry Potter's owl? Good choice..." I thought some more before I continued." I think I'll name the

blue bird Blue." I said." Obvious much?"Joshua chortled. I playfully swatted him on the shoulder."Hey! It's my bird,

don't judge!"I exclaimed. "Sorry, your Majesty!" He said in mock respect."Good, know your place, commoner!" I

said mock haughtily. We laughed and I continued naming my new pets."I'm gonna name the kitty... Muffin!" I said.

" And the puppy?" Joshua eyes lit up as I thought of the _perfect _name for the puppy." I think I'm gonna

name the puppy Joshua!" I said. Joshua looked surprised at my choice."Really?" He asked. I nodded happily.

"Since you can't visit me, little Joshua will have to so it for you."I said, "isn't that right little Joshua?" I picked up the

slumbering pup and nuzzled his puppy yelped sleepily in agreement. Meanwhile, Muffin mewled

in protest, obviously annoyed that her source of heat was missing." Sorry," I chuckled and placed little Joshua back

into the basket where the pair cuddled happily and promptly fell back to sleep easily. Looking at the pair so happy, it

made my heart melt. Not literally though. I yawned, which made me realise how late it was. Joshua seemed

to realise it too and shifted to exit my room. He hugged me goodnight and crept out surprisingly noiseless. I hid

the back pack and my new pets under my bed. "I hope you guys don't mind,just two nights like this then you'll have

an airy, spacious and free place to roam about in." I said softly. They didn't seem to mind, they were already

asleep anyway. I stretched and collapsed onto my bed.

I was welcomed into the realm of dreams.

**So?**

**How was it?**

**Good? Bad? Neutral?**

**I won't know unless you review!**

**HAKUNA MATATA **

**Sadie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hullo dear readers.**

**Sorry, I notice that I have a bad habit of changing writing styles half way.**

**Like, I will start referring to Annabeth as "she" then later it'll change to "I"**

**Just ignore it.**

**I do not own PJO.**

**There.**

**Done.**

**Easy peasy.**

**Hakuna Matata**

**Sadie**

Percy's POV

What a day.

First, he had Calypso stalk

him in Facebook, then he had a horde

of girls chase him because of a

comment Calypso made and now she

was talking to him on the phone.

Obsessive creepy stalker much?

" So Percy, you wanna-" Percy cut her

was beginning to get annoyed.

"Look, Calypso, I'm not free now

alright? I'm doing a project at a friend's

house." He replied, obviously

frustrated. "No you're not," she replied

simply."Yes I- wait, how did you know?"

He asked, getting more creeped out by

the second." Oh, I'm just such a

PERFECT soulmate for you that I just

know. By the way, you look hot in those

pajamas, the only turn off is that it's

Nemo patterned," she said. He thought

for a while, then ever so nonchalantly

leaned back in his chair and peeked

out the window. Through his peripheral

vision, he could see a familiar pink

Porsche parked not too far away from

his house.

Calypso's car.

He shut the blinds of his window and

asked, "Well, what am I doing now?"

Silence.

"Look, Calypso, I can see your car, I'm

not blind."

Silence.

"Okay, Calypso, I know you like me-"

"Love" Calypso corrected.

Talk about awkward.

"Um, okay... I know you love me a lot

but seriously, Calypso, I'm getting tired

of all this. You love me, I don't. And

you stalking me is kinda creeping me

out. You're invading my privacy. So

could you stop? Please Calypso. It's

making you look pathetic."

He heard sobs at the other end if the

line. Damn, he hadn't meant to do that.

'' Fine. But I will still woo you in school. I just

know that we're perfect for each other. Just give

me a chance and I'll prove it." Percy sighed.

"Fine, see you in school day, yeah?"

He put down the phone and got ready to sleep.

Tomorrow was gonna be a long day.

Annabeth's POV

Tomorrow.

Tomorrow was the day she had been looking forward to her whole life.

Tomorrow she would finally move out.

What will it be like? she wondered.

Would it be the start of a journey?Or the end of one? Did it signify good

years ahead? Would her life actually change?Would she make any

friends? A complicated whirlwind of questions swirled around her head.

She was so excited she could hardly keep still. "Now, now, Annabeth,

calm down." chided her nanny, Gilda, as she fidgeted about in her seat.

She was currently having dinner in the kitchen. She was supposed to

eat in the dining hall, but she found it too much of a bother. Her mother

was never there her father?Dead. Dead after a car

accident. Leaving her at the mercy of her cold mother. Her father had

actually left her with two twin brothers to look after but they, too, had

died after their 7th birthday from leukemia. Sighing, Annabeth took

a glance at Gilda. She wasn't much to look at. Greying hair pulled up

into a untidy bun,wrinkled face, callused hands and old clothes,she

really looked like any other cleaning lady. Except, if you look carefully

you realise that she's very much different. The wrinkles on her jovial

face were actually laugh lines and her old clothes, though torn and

tattered,exceptionally clean and pressed. She did not slump like the

other cleaning ladies but stood tall and proud. And her eyes sparkled

with this unspoken joy and contentment. She was different. And that was

what I loved about her.

Gilda has been my nanny for years now. Instead of my mother, it has

always been Gilda taking care of me. She was there when I took my first

steps, uttered my first word or baked my first cake. Hell, all these years it

has been Gilda who's has been making an album about my growing up

years! In fact, when I first got my period, it was Gilda who gave me the

"Awkward Talk". Now, even though I do not need a nanny, she still stays

here as a constant companion and confidante.

"Annabeth? Would you rather have cake or cereal?" Gilda asked.

"Ummmm... Can I have both?"I asked sheepishly. Gilda nodded and

grinned at me before proceeding to cook. Minutes later, a delectable

breakfast came served on a plate. Cold cereal with cake. I have such

weird taste. Each bite was pure ecstasy, the flavours seemed to explode

in fireworks of spices on my tongue. Sweet, sour,spicy...They all

attacked my tongue all at once. "Gilda, I know you've taught me

how to cook a lot of stuff and we're a little short of time but..." I trailed

off. Gilda smiled warmly at me, "Anything for you, dear,"

**[Line Break to end of cooking thingy]**

"Phew, sorry Gilda, the kitchen looks like it exploded." I remarked. I had

finally mastered the cake but in the process I had toppled over a little bit

of flour. Oh, who am I kidding, a lot of flour. I was positively caked in it.

Folding my apron I exited the kitchen. It was already 3pm. Something

was nagging my mind. I had a feeling that I had forgotten something.

Yawning, I slowly made my way to my room.

Ugh, is it even remotely possible to be sleepy at 3 in the after noon?

Suddenly, I remembered. I had to go to some fancy-dancy meeting at 2.45pm that day.

Ignoring everything else, I started running.

Oh crap, my mom was so gonna kill me.

* * *

**So, how was it? Good? bad? Review please!**

**Hakuna Matata**

**Sadie**


End file.
